1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for issuing a cut or semi-cut label with a thermosensitive adhesive layer on the backside thereof, and more particularly to a method in which a long sheet (such as a rolled sheet) of label with a thermosensitive adhesive layer and a timing mark on the backside thereof is cut or semi-cut while detecting the timing mark to issue a cut or semi-cut label.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Cut labels are typically issued by the following method. At first, information such as name, weight and price of a good and a barcode is recorded in a predetermined position of a long sheet of label (typically a rolled label) using a printer (i.e., a label issuing device). Then the long sheet of label is cut to produce cut labels.
At the present time, long sheet of labels are broadly classified into two types. The first type of label is illustrated in FIGS. 1A and 1B. Referring to FIGS. 1A and 1B, a long label sheet 1 is constituted of a release paper 2 and plural label pieces 3. The plural label pieces 3 are arranged side by side on the release paper 2 (e.g., silicone-coated papers) at regular intervals (d). The label pieces 3 are constituted of a face paper (or a support) 31 and an adhesive layer 32 and are attached to the release paper 2 with the adhesive layer 32. When the long label sheet is cut into plural label pieces, a cutter provided in a printer cuts the long sheet of label at a line L. In this case, a sensor provided in the printer detects an area 4 utilizing the deference in light transmittance between an area of the release paper 2 on which the label piece 3 is present and the area 4 of the release paper 2 on which the label piece 3 is not present.
The second type of label, i.e., a label sheet with a thermosensitive adhesive layer on the backside thereof, is illustrated in FIGS. 2A to 2C. As illustrated in FIGS. 2A and 2B, a long label sheet 10 is typically constituted of a face paper (or a support) 11 and a thermosensitive adhesive layer 12. On the backside of the label 10 (i.e., on the adhesive layer 12), a so-called “eyemark” 13 (or an i-mark, hereinafter referred to as a timing mark) is printed at regular intervals. A sensor provided in a printer detects the timing mark 13 utilizing the difference in light transmittance between the timing mark and the other area of the label sheet 10, and a cutter provided in the printer cuts the label sheet 10 at a line L′ to produce a label piece, i.e., a label piece 100 illustrated in FIG. 2D. Printing is typically performed on the surface of the face paper 11 by a printer on demand.
The thus prepared label piece 100 includes the timing mark 13 at a corner thereof. The timing marks 13 are typically formed on the thermosensitive adhesive layer 12. In this case, when the thermosensitive adhesive layer 12 is activated upon application of heat thereto, the area of the adhesive layer below the timing marks cannot be sufficiently activated. Therefore, when the label piece 100 is adhered to a good, the timing mark area is not adhered to the good, and thereby a problem in that entire or part of the label is peeled from the good is caused.
In attempting to solve this problem, techniques such that the density of the timing marks is decreased or the thickness of the timing marks is decreased have been proposed. By using such techniques, the adhesive force of the adhesive layer of the timing mark area can be improved to some extent. However, the techniques are often accompanied with problems in that the timing marks cannot be detected, i.e., the timing marks do not function.
In addition, a technique in that timing marks are formed between a thermosensitive adhesive layer and a face paper (i.e., a support) is proposed. In this case, the peeling problem can be avoided (i.e., the label can be well attached to a good). However, this technique has a drawback in that the size (length) of label sheets has to be predetermined when the face paper 11 is prepared, and therefore such a label cannot satisfy a need of large item small scale production.
In addition, it is possible that timing marks are formed on the surface of the face paper 11. However, the resultant label sheet (i.e., the cut label sheet) have a timing mark on the surface thereof. Namely, such label sheets have no commercial value.
Because of these reasons, a need exists for a label sheet having a thermosensitive adhesive layer, which can be cut at a predetermined position and which can be easily heat-activated, wherein the heat-activated label sheet can be adhered to a good without causing the peeling problem.